Bliss
by EmmaPhantomhive19
Summary: Ikki dan Kururu adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari, Kururu tahu kalau dirinya hamil. Apa yang dilakukan Ketua Kogarasuma Ikki Minami?. FF kedua.GJness.OOCness.Tolong dibantu :


Disclaimer: Oh Great!

Ceritanya Abal, GJness,OOCness. -,-

* * *

Hari itu, gadis berambut panjang merah muda itu menatap benda panjang dan tipis yang di pegangnya lagi. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari keningnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali.

Positif.

Ia berkali-kali mengucek matanya dan kembali melotot ke arah benda tipis tersebut. Hasilnya tetap sama. Muncul dua garis merah yang sejajar. Dia terdiam dan meremat benda itu, membuangnya ke kloset dan mengguyurnya dengan air. Air matanya menetes dan ia terisak dalam diam.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Ikki-kun maafkan aku."

.,.

Saat itu Ikki sedang bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya Kazu, Onigiri dan Buccha. Agito terlihat tertidur, sedangkan Emiri dan Nakayama sedang bergosip. Ikki yang sedang mengunyah rotinya. Tersadar akan kehadiran 3 gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan SMP Higashi tempat Ikki bersekolah. Ikki segera mengenakan ATnya dan bersiap keluar melalui jendela.

"Mau kemana Ikki?" Tanya Kazu. Ia heran melihat Ikki yang terburu-buru.

"Minami-kun? Mau kemana?" Ton-chan yang sedang mengajar itupun ikut bertanya. Ikki yang awalnya diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Pacarku berkunjung." Singkatnya sambil meluncur pergi ke arah gerbang SMP Higashi. Kazu dan anggota kogarasuma lainnya akhirnya ikut turun mengikuti Ikki selain Agito yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kururu, ada apa?" Tanya Ikki sambil membuat senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kururu sangat rajin, tidak mungkin dia datang pada saat pelajaran begini. Wajahnya tertunduk malu-malu, keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Konomi dan Kana yang mengantar menjauhi Kururu dan menyuruh anggota kogarasuma yang lain ikut menjauh, sehingga hanya tinggal Kururu dan Ikki sekarang.

"Hey, ada apa Kururu? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Ikki lagi, kali ini Ikki mengelus kepala Kururu lembut.

Kururu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menangis.

"Aku hamil Ikki-kun." Ujarnya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, ia kembali menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ikki pun ikut Shock dan hanya berdiri diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku Ikki-kum. Maaf." Ujar Kururu lagi. Ia terisak semakin keras.

Ikki tetap bengong sambil mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir.

Saat itu Ikki dan Kururu baru jadian. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan restu dari Ringo Teman kecil Ikki yang sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. Untuk merayakan hari bahagia itu, Kururu mengajak Ikki main kerumahnya yang kebetulan keluarganya sibuk di luar negeri. Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki Ikki hingga Ikki melakukannya. Tapi, itu mereka lakukan karena mereka sudah benar-benar saling cinta.

"Bruuuaaakkk!" Onigiri dan Kazu menendang Ikki secara bersamaan, menyadarkan Ikki dari ingatannya dulu. Ikki tersungkur ke tanah. Kururu histeris meneriaki nama Ikki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kururu bodoh! Kau akan merusak masa depannya!" Marah Kazu. Ia terlihat benar-benar marah setelah mendengar ceritanya dari Konomi.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa memberitahu kami ya! Enak sekali kau melakukannya ya!" Onigiri juga terlihat marah. Tapi, kurasa sebab dia marah berbeda dengan pikiran Kazu. Emiri dan Yayoi segera menjitak kepala si mesum Onigiri.

Kururu hanya terus menangis sambil melihat Ikki yang tersungkur di tanah.

Emiri menyuruh Kururu dan teman-temannya pulang terlebih dahulu. Emiri merasa, Ikki juga butuh waktu untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Akhirnya Kururu dan teman-temannya menurut. Mereka pulang dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kururu.

.,.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ringo yang sudah duduk di sebelah Ikki. Ringo mendengar kabar itu dari Emiri melalui telepon. Kurasa memang hanya Ringo yang bisa menjak bicara Ikki dengan kepala dingin. Melihat si kepala gagak itu orang yang keras kepala dan selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu." Singkatnya.

Ringo menyeruput sari apel yang dipegangnya. Lalu mulai bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, kau ingin Kururu melahirkannya atau tidak?"

"Tidak tahu." Si rambut gagak itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Ringo tetap sabar dan kembali mencari kata-kata agar Ikki tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sama terus.

"Kalau Kak Rika tahu, dia akan memukulmu. Oh, mungkin lebih dari itu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ikki. Ikki juga tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakak sulungnya itu bila ia tahu kalau Kururu mengandung anaknya.

"Tapi, dia akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau berupaya membunuh bayi itu." Jelas Ringo lagi. Kali ini kata-kata itu sukses membuat Ikki melihat wajah Ringo yang sedang menyeruput sari apelnya itu. Ikki mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kak Rika adalah orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu sekalipun kau bukan adik kandungnya. Dia sangat marah saat mendengar kau bermain AT. Tapi ia akhirnya memperbolehkanmu karena keteguhanmu. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia tahu adiknya menjadi seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa melindungi seorang gadis dan bayi? Dia pasti menyesal memperbolehkanmu bermain AT, karena AT juga yang mempertemukanmu dengan Kururu." Jelas Ringo sambil meninggalkan Ikki dan meletakkan kotak sari apelnya di sebelah Ikki.

Awalnnya Ikki memang tidak terlalu memperdulikan kata-kata Ringo. Ia terus bermain dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran bagaimana bayi itu akan lahir, tumbuh besar. Dan apa yang dilakukan Ikki jika bayi itu besar nanti. Selama ini tak pernah hadir dalam benak Ikki kalau dia akan punya anak. Yang dia pikirkan hanya AT. Yah walaupun benar Ikki sangat sayang pada Kururu. Tapi ia tetap bingung keputusan apa yang akan dia pilih. Dia hanya seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun, hidup mengampung di rumah keluarga Noyamano. Dan sekarang hidupnya Nomaden karena memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ikki.." Tersengar suara lembut yang selalu diingatya. Suara Kururu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ki kiri untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Ikki..hiks." Terdengar lagi suara yang sama namun dengan tambahan isak tangis. Ikki terdiam. Ia menyadari usahanya mencari asal suara tersebut tetap akan sia-sia. Itu hanya Ilusi yang dibuatnya. Ia kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya.

Wwuuusshh~

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Ikki. Rambutnya yang berantakan ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Lalu Ikki membuka lagi matanya.

Ikki memang bingung keputusan apa yang akan di ambilnya. Tapi ia hanya ingin berlari. Berlari menyongsong angin. Terbang.

.,.

"Ikki-kun hari ini juga tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Kururu pada Kazu dan Emiri. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala bersamaan. Kururu kembali menunduk dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Maaf Kururu. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya. Agito yang selalu bersamanya saja juga ditinggal. Ikki sengaja menghilangkan diri sepertinya." Jelas Emiri. Yang diucapkan Emiri benar. Ikki menghilang semenjak ia bicara dengan Ringgo. Sudah 3 hari ia menghilang. Agito juga ditinggalnya, hingga Agito akhirnya menginap di rumah Kazu. Ringo juga bilang dia tidak kembali ke rumah.

"Kami akan terus membantu mencarinya kok Kururu. Aku yakin dia akan kembali. Dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami lama-lama. Dia kan ketua Kogarasumaru." Ujar Kazu.

Kururu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pulang.

setiap hari Kururu mencari Ikki. Ia takut Ikki kenapa-napa karena ulahnya. Kururu hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karena dia yang mengakibatkan Ikki menderita dan menanggung semuanya. Yang terbayang dalam pikirannya hanya Ikki yang sudah terbujur kaku entah dimana. Ia takut, sangat takut. Takut Ikki tidak baik-baik saja.

Air matanya mengalir lagi. Kepalanya sakit, perutnya juga sakit. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia ambruk dipinggir jalan. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

"Kururu!" Terdengar suara orang yang dicintainya. Si rambut gagak yang selalu memberi angin hangat padanya. Kururu hanya menganggapnya ilusi. Tidak mungkin Ikki.

"Kururu! Kau kenapa?" Kali ini ia mencium aroma yang sangat di kenalnya. Aroma tubuh si raja badai yang memeluknya saat dia memenangkan parts war. Badannya yang atletis mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Lalu tubuh itu melangkah cepat dengan AT yang digunakannya.

"Kumohon Kururu! Bertahanlah!" Teriaknya sambil memandang wajahku.

Dia Ikki. Si Raja Badai yang selalu memberi angin baru. Kekasihnya yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak ada kabarnya. Itsuki Minami. Ini nyata, dia benar-benar sedang menggendong Kururu sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan keringat menetes di lehernya.

Kururu tersenyum simpul sambil lalu menutup matanya karena sakit kepala yang melandanya benar-benar sakit. Menurutnya, melihat wajah Ikki yang baik-baik saja sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia.

.,.

Tik tok tik tok.

Yang terdengar saat Kururu membuka mata hanyalah suara jam yang berdetik. Bau obat yang menyengat membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari. Tapi tak segera menemukannya. Kururu berpikir kalau yang mengangkatnya saat ia limbung bukan Ikki, itu hanya Ilusinya.

Ia melihat Konomi yang duduk sambil menunduk. Sepertinya dia tidur.

"Konomi.." Gumamnya pelan. Konomi yang pendengarannya peka langsung terbangun dan kaget melihat Kururu yang sudah terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Kururu….! Kau sudah siuman? Apa badanku masih sakit?" Girang Konomi. Teman-teman kogarasuma dan Tool toul to yang ada di luar kamar mendengar suara Konomi yang girang segera masuk ke kamar Kururu.

"Kururu!Kau sehat kan?" Ujar teman-temannya bergantian. Kururu hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tak melihat Ikki di antara teman-temannya itu.

"Kau mencari Ikki?" Tanya Konomi seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sekali lagi Kururu hanya mengangguk lemah. Teman-temannya terdiam dan hanya saling pandang.

"Ikki.. dia pergi setelah tahu kau dan bayimu dalam bahaya." Jelas Kazu memberanikan diri. Kururu terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

"Bayiku? Bagaimana dengan bayiku?" Tanya Kururu panik. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Tenang Kururu, bayimu selamat kok." Ujar Konomi. Kururu menghela napas lega. Ia terus memegangi perutnya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahagia bayinya tidak meninggal. Bayinya terancam mungkin karena dia tidak menguatkan hatinya.

"Kururu!" Teriak seseorang. Angin berhembus memasukin kamar Kururu. Ikki berdiri di jendela kamar Kururu. Ia tidak lewat pintu.

"Ikki!" Teriak yang lain. Ikki mendekati Kururu. Sedangkan yang lainnya keluar kamar. Mereka memberikan waktu untuk Ikki dan Kururu bicara.

Ikki terdiam sambil menatap Kururu, di wajahnya terdapat memar yang agak besar. Kururu menangis. Hanya 3 hari Kururu tidak melihat Ikki, tapi dia benar-benar rindu pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kururu, bayinya?" Tanya Ikki dengan suara bergetar.

"Bayinya selamat Ikki." Jawab Kururu.

Ikki terlihat bernafas lega. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan menghapus keringatnya yang menempel di keningnya. Kururu menatap Ikki dan kembali menangis. Ia senang Ikki menghawatirkan bayinya.

"Kau kemana saja Ikki? Kenapa kau tidak di sampingkusaat aku terbangun? Kenapa kau menghilang tidak ada kabar?" Tangis Kururu semakin menjadi. Ikki mendekat. Ia lalu memeluk Kururu.

"Aku.. aku berdoa di kuil. Aku berdoa semoga bayi kita selamat. Soal 3 hari yang aku menghilang itu. Aku bekerja di konstruksi bagunan kenalan kak Rika." Jelas Ikki, sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Maaf, Maafkan aku Kururu. Kupikir kalau aku tidak bekerja dari sekarang, aku tidak bisa membiayai kelahiran anak kita. Apalagi aku hanya pelajar yang miskin."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku kan bisa mendukungmu, kupikir kau tidak menginginkan anak .." Isak Kururu.

"Maaf Kururu.. waktu aku ingin memberitahumu, teman-teman mengatakan kau sudah pulang. Saat aku mengejarmu, kulihat kau sudah limbung di pinggir jalan." Jelas Ikki lagi.

Kururu menangis semakin keras. Ia membalasa pelukan Ikki. Ia benar, ternyata yang mengangkatnya saat itu adalah Ikki.

"Hey, kenapa kau tangismu bertambah keras?" Tanya Ikki bingung. Kururu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Ikki. Ikkipun tersenyum,mempererat pelukannya,sambil mengelus kepala Kururu.

"Aku bahagia Ikki-kun."

.,.

"Ahhh, badanku pegal-pegal." Keluh Ikki. Ia merentangkan badannya di ranjang Kururu. Kururu tersenyum melihat Ikki.

"Capek sekali ya?" Tanyanya. Ikki mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Besok kan aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Mulai besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal sebelum kau kerja." Ujar Kururu.

"Hey Kururu, tidak usah repot-repot. Orang tuamu kan di luar negeri. Tidak ada yang mengurusmu kalau kau limbung saat aku kerja lho." Ikki mencoba menasehati Kururu. Ia takut Kururu limbung lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Ikki-ku. Aku sudah sehat kok. "

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai besok buatkan aku bekal!" Perintah Ikki.

Kururu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, tada sanggup. Ikki juga tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kururu.

"Ohh iya. Pipimu itu kena sih Ikki-kun?" Tanya Kururu sambil menyentuh pelan memar yang ada di pinggir bibir Ikki. Ikki merintih pelan.

"Ohh ini. Ini pukulan dari Kak Rika setelah aku menceritakannya. "

Ikki tersenyum seolah ia sudah biasa menerimanya. Sedangkan Kururu menelan ludah.

"_To be Continued"_

* * *

Maaph ceritanya Gaje banget yahh? Hehehehhe

Gak ada tentang trick AT sama sekali ..

Oh iya, aku suka sekali sama couple yg satu ini. Jadi maaf yah buat IkkixRingo Shipper.

Review pleaaseee. Aku butuh saran kalian karena ini baru FF ke-2ku :D

Arigatou sudah membaca! Semoga gak bosen baca kelanjutannya yaaa… :D


End file.
